


2-7, без названия

by penguin_in_glasses



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке с АНКЛ-феста 2.7. Илья/Наполеон. Наполеона серьезно ранят на задании из за чего он впадает в кому. Терпеливо ждать его пробуждения у кровати. "Пожалуйста, просто проснись"</p>
            </blockquote>





	2-7, без названия

\- Что-то ты расклеился, ковбой. Хлипенькие вы, американцы, - заявляет с порога Курякин, как только им разрешают войти в палату.   
  
Габи только косится на него и чуть качает головой. У них есть пара минут, и то только потому что не пустить их вообще тут не посмеет никто. Илья подпирает стену стенку у двери и складывает руки на груди, Габи подходит чуть ближе и смотрит на показания аппаратуры. Ответом словам Курякина служит только мерный писк кардиографа и шорох аппарата ИВЛ.  
  
Спустя десять сигналов кардиографа Илья в два решительных шага выходит из палаты. Габи оборачивается на дверь и вздыхает.  
  
\- Меня отправляют на другое задание. Недели четыре, может пять-шесть. Поправляйся.  
  
Девушка покидает палату, тихонечко прикрыв за собою дверь.  
  
Соло в коме вторые сутки.  
  
***  
  
\- Ты, конечно, молодец, ковбой, но хватать пулю было необязательно. Хотелось отдохнуть - мог бы и сказать, а не выпендриваться.  
  
Курякин заходит в палату, прислоняется к стене недалеко от двери и держит руки в карманах.  
  
Мерно пищит кардиограф, шуршит помпа ИВЛ, неслышно капает препарат в капельнице. Проходит минута, вторая. На третьей Илья сжимает зубы, выпрямляет спину и в два шага выходит из палаты.  
  
Соло в коме пятый день.  
  
***  
  
\- Ты слишком долго разлёживаешься тут.  
  
Курякин заносит в палату стул и ставит около кровати Соло. Садится, прячет руки в карманы брюк. Наполеон выглядит нездорово - хотя разве могут люди, лежащие в коме, выглядеть хорошо? Но Илья смотрит и вспоминает, как тащил истекающего кровью напарника к вертолёту и оттирал руки от крови уже в самолёте, - Уэйверли быстро организовал перевоз раненого агента в госпиталь штаб-квартиры в Лондоне. О том, что пуль, как оказалось, было две, и что Соло, по сути, закрыл их с Габи собой, Курякин предпочитает не вспоминать.  
  
Мерный писк кардиографа в тишине палаты причудливо искажает время - Илья понимает, что просидел у кровати Соло около получаса, только когда в палату входит медсестра, чтобы сменить капельницу и проверить состояние пациента.  
  
Соло в коме неделю.  
  
***  
  
Писк кардиографа и шорох аппарата ИВЛ становятся привычными и незаметными. Начиная с восьмого дня Илья приходит к Соло каждый день, оставаясь всё дольше и не уходя из палаты даже во время осмотров, смены капельниц и различных процедур. С девятого дня он моет и разминает мышцы Соло сам, едва уловимо морщась (только не в присутствии посторонних, только когда в палате он один) от боли в не заживших сбитых костяшках.  
  
Соло в коме две недели.  
  
***  
  
\- Да ты размяк, большевик, - проносится голос Соло в голове у Ильи.  
  
Курякин сидит в палате, вплотную к кровати, держит ладонь Соло в своих, смотрит на бледное лицо.  
  
Размяк? Ха.  
  
Ха. Ха. Ха.  
  
Илья не может найти слова - ни на русском, ни на английском, ни на немецком - чтобы описать своё состояние.  
  
Вода, выплеснутая из кувшина и потерявшая всякую форму.  
  
Разобранный пистолет, который не собрать без потерянных деталей.  
  
Нет шума в ушах, нет красной пелены перед глазами, но руки отчего-то чуточку дрожат.  
  
Соло в коме восемнадцать дней.  
  
***  
  
На той миссии в Риме, сведшей их вместе, когда они тряслись в вертолёте на пути к авианосцу и параллельно выясняли кто же всё-таки такая Габи Теллер, Илья думал, что после окончания «работы вместе» ему придётся собирать себя по кускам: американец был неплохим напарником, которого приказали убить, симпатичная ему девушка - британской шпионкой немецкого происхождения, а часы отца - безвозвратно утеряны. Пусть подобное было не в первый раз, и пусть было бы очень трудно, тяжело и долго - он бы себя собрал.  
  
Но всё случилось как случилось: память об отце была с ним, Габи была с ним, его жизнь была с ним, а сам он не был в Сибири или где-то под Воркутой. А ещё рядом был Соло, который незаметно для них обоих заполнил многое из того, что было потеряно раньше.  
  
Илья осознаёт - если Соло не станет, не станет и его, Ильи. Не будет того, кто держит его части, словно цемент кладку кирпича, куски рассыпятся и погребут под собой. Хорошо если только его.  
  
В руках Курякина - две пули, каждая на отдельном шнурке, он перекатывает их по ладони, чтобы унять дрожь. Две пули, что предназначались ему и Габи, два куска металла, из-за которых Соло лежит на этой чёртовой койке в этой чёртовой белоснежной палате в окружении чёртовой пищаще-шуршащей аппаратуры уже три недели.  
  
Илья убирает вещицы в карман, берёт руку Соло в свои и утыкается лбом в тыльную сторону ладони Наполеона.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, просто очнись.  
  
Спустя несколько часов Соло открывает глаза.


End file.
